The scouts do burn
by Rei Tamashii
Summary: A forest..Rei-sama...Kodama with flame throwers? I suck at summaries just read warning Bunny bashing


A/N:Flames appreiciated

A/N:Flames appreiciated

Discliamer:I only own Rei-sama

Once upon a time the sailor scouts are walking in a big forest.

Bunny: Uhhh what is going on minna-san…weren't we at school…can somebody tell me why we are here wahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Raye: Shut up Bunny isn't it obvious we are in a fic

Suddenly there was a cloud of purple smoke and there stood a 15-year-old girl with long red/black hair and violet eyes in cargo pants, a tube top, combat boots, and a cape. It was Rei-sama the beautiful authoress

Bunny: Wahhhhhhhhhhh!

Lita: Oh my Gawd we are going to die!

Mina: Sh1t!

Rei-sama (who was twitching violently): Shut up! Your mission is to find and destroy the creature that has been torching this forest and ruining my Princess Mononoke fic **then** you can go home.

Amy and Raye: 'Kay

The others: grumble grumble

Rei-sama: what was that?

Bunny, Lita and Minna: Nothin'

Everyone looks at Rei-sama

Rei-sama: I ain't helpin' you

Amy: well we better get goin'

Bunny: *sniff sniff* do you smell something burning. Oh my Gawd my hair

For truth be told her hair was on fire (tee hee) after several minutes of screaming Bunny's hair was finally out. And singed to just below her shoulders.

Bunny: my hair sniff my beautiful hair 

Rei-sama: I'll help (grin) I got scissors in my backpack

Bunny: ok

For she was to worried about her hair to see Rei-sama snickering evilly 

Everyone else: O.o' O.o' O.o' O.o' (sweatdrop)

Rei-sama: sit here Bunny 

After five minutes of furious cutting Rei-sama pulled out a mirror and showed Bunny her new look. Her hair was cropped just above her shoulders

Bunny: thank you Rei-sama

Raye: look everyone tracks

Bunny: lets go I want to kill whoever did this to my hair

*Sweatdrop* everyone was just standing there while Bunny was following the tracks little did she know shaved in the back of her hair was I 'heart' PK (for you who are stupid it means I love Pokemon) and after a good laugh they set out after Bunny

Boom! There was a huge explosion and a scream

???: Burn burn ha ha burn

There at the base of a huge tree stood hundreds of little Kodama all with a Dilandaueque personality (shudder) and flamethrowers. And before them stood Super Sailor Moon (SSM) with no hair in the front. All of the scouts morphed and Rei-sama went over to the Laz-E-Boy that had just appeared. And watched as the scouts** tried **to destroy the Kodama.

???: Well done my little minions ha ha ha

SSJupiter: in the name of Jupiter come out you coward and fight

???: Okay

And from behind a tree none other than Dilandau stepped out

SSJupiter: *sigh* he looks like my old boyfriend

SSM: In the name of the moon I shall punish you! 

SSMercury: (umm) Yeah!

SSMars: I'll fight you fire vs. fire

SSVenus: I shall burn you with love and justice

All: we are the sailor scouts and we shall punish you

(In case you are wondering about Rei-sama she is watching this while eating popcorn)

Dilandau: Whatever Die!

Takes out flame thrower and starts torching the scouts Flash a red streak goes flying by cutting Dilandau's face (you just know what is goin' to happen next esca peeps)

Dilandau: aghhh my face my beautiful face…

Tuxedo Mask: Don't give up sailor scouts you can win believe in yourselves

SSM: Yes Tuxedo Mask (starry eyed)

Without anyone noticing Dilandau had snuck off.

SSVenus: Uhhh where did he go?

Suddenly the ground started rumbling and a red 'melif appeared 

Dilandau: ha ha you hurt my beautiful face die 

Dilandau starts torching everything in sight 'crunch' Dilly had stepped on the Kodamas tree

Dilandau: nooooo!

*Poof* Dilandau vanished along with the Kodamas 

Bunny: what happened

Rei-sama: Dilandau only existed 'cause the Kodamas existed, and the Kodamas only existed 'cause the mother tree existed, and Dilandau stepped on the mother tree. See?

Bunny: Uhhh nope but he's gone soo…

Rei-sama: figures

Rei-sama pulls a hockey stick¹ out of hammer space and proceeds to pummel Bunny

Rei-sama: Scene change

Outside of the scouts' school 

Everyone: sigh

Mina: Thank Gawd that's over

Rei-sama: You didn't LIKE it! Well then…. Scene Change

Back in the forest 

Everyone: not again!

1-Rei-sama is Canadian so the hockey stick makes sense kinda

A/N: I know that sucked but can't blame me it was 4 in the morning and I have had lots of sugar did you know that if you eat one cup of sugar it tastes like cotton candy


End file.
